koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 36: The Outback
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 35: Iguazu Falls | nextseason = Survivor ORG 37: Tanzania }} Survivor: The Outback, also stylized as Survivor: The Outback- Make Your Mark, is the thirty-sixth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. The season was announced on February 4th, 2018, as a part of Koror ORG's 4th anniversary. *'Make Your Mark'- This season, the castaways will be given the ability to shape their fate, by voting pre-season on which on twists to come into play, and the overall structure of the game. Other decisions will also be introduced during the contestants' time in the game. Some of the twists and gameplay mechanics the contestants decided on include: **'Tribe Designations'- On Day 0, the contestants were given the option of choosing their tribes by selecting from a group of boomerangs. They also chose the number of tribes (3) for the season in their applications, with a 61% vote. **'Redemption Ridge'- Following the first tribal council, the players were informed that they had decided on a second chance twist in their applications. With 45% of the vote, Redemption Ridge won. When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to the Ridge, where he will fend for himself during his entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the Ridge, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing will return to the main game and will continue their pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. **'Schoolyard Pick'- On Day 6, the players' decision for their method of swapping tribes was revealed. With 33% of the vote, a Schoolyard Pick style swap won. The players then competed in a reward challenge to earn the title of team captain. The captain with the higher score would not only get to choose their team first, but also win an idol clue for their new adversaries. **'Mutiny'- On Day 13, the contestants were offered the choice of staying on their current tribe, or switching to the other tribe. Their choice was to be kept secret until the reveal of the new tribes. If too many people switched, a regular tribe swap would take place instead. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *The idea for the Make Your Mark twist comes from Suitman's Survivor Wiki. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Koror" **'Episode 2-' "Mateusz" **'Episode 3-' "Edvin" **'Episode 4-' "Matthew" **'Episode 5-' "Nico" **'Episode 6-' "Jessica" **'Episode 7-' "Gloria" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror